Episode 8/Screenplay
SCENE 1 8 Title Card [Setting: Inside the Theatre Auditorium of Speranza, a luxury cruise ship.] This is a play about an ancient greek myth of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Icarus#The_legend Icarus and Daedalus. narrates the story of Icarus at some length in his book, the .] : Earth and water might impede our escape … but the sky is free! Even here in the darkest depths, there remains a spark of hope. : These are my wings? walks forward. Icarus: With these wings … tries to reach the light in front that represents the sun. Icarus: … can I fly freely in the sky? wings widen. Daedalus: Icarus, listen to me. walks toward where Icarus is. Daedalus: Freedom can addle the mind. Arrogance can lead to death. Even the birds exercise caution when they fly. Fly too close to the ocean, and the sea spray will weigh down your wings. But neither must you soar too high, for the sun will melt your wings made of wax. [[Sae Chabashira] is sitting at the theater. Listening to every dialogue that each character of the play throws to the other. All chairs around her are empty.] second and then [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji] appeared behind Sae Chabashira. He casually went to sit beside her.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: This feels like a waste of taxpayer money. Sae Chabashira: A few days ago, a certain man contacted the school. ‘’Expel Kiyotaka Ayanokōji,” he said. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I wonder what that could mean. Ayanokōji closes his eyes. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I don’t know who that person was, but you know you can’t expel someone without a reason. Icarus: I’ll be okay. I can do it. Daedalus: Icarus! Sae Chabashira: Naturally. So long as you’re a student here, the rules will protect you. Of course, if you cause any trouble, that’s another matter altogether. Icarus: The sky is so close. Father, watch me! is flying at the stage. Icarus: I’m flying … Father, watch me! I’m flying! Look how small has become! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sorry to inform you, but unlike the arrogant Icarus, I don’t pick fights with the sun. Sae Chabashira: Your intentions aren’t a factor. If I decide you’re a problem, that’s what you are. Icarus: The sun is so close … Daedalus: Icarus! You must not get too close to the sun! Icarus! Icarus: Oh, it’s so beautiful. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you threatening me? Daedalus: Return! You must return! Icarus: Fly higher, higher … flies faster and faster, higher and higher. Sae Chabashira: I’m offering a trade. If you will attempt to reach Class A, I’ll cover for you, unilaterally. A good deal, don’t you think? falls down afterward. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It’s out of the question. Ayanokōji stands up to walk away from Sae Chabashira. Daedalus: Icarus! Oh, how can this be? Sae Chabashira: Then I’m afraid, Ayanokōji … Ayanokōji stops for a moment and glanced at Sae Chabashira. While on the stage: Daedalus continues to mourn at Icarus’ death. Sae Chabashira: You’re going to be expelled and lose your freedom. Ayanokōji grabs Sae Chabashira’s uniform to provoke her. Daedalus: Gods of Olympus, place a curse upon me. I’m the one who killed the baby bird who did not know how to fly. Gods! Curse this foolish father! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You call yourself a teacher? Sae Chabashira: Make your decision now. Will you try for Class A, or be expelled? Silence. Ayanokōji didn’t immediately respond to Sae Chabashira’s query. off. The play ended. Ayanokōji lets go of Sae Chabashira’s uniform. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You may come to regret trying to manipulate me. Chabashira smirks. Sae Chabashira: Don’t worry about that. My life is already full of regret. Ayanokōji walks out of the auditorium. He’s still thinking about what happened. [Setting: Outside the Theatre Auditorium of Speranza.] Ayanokōji looks at the farthest horizon he could ever see. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Throw away my freedom to protect my freedom … out to a cruise ship’s activity as it moves across ocean. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Outside. Looking at the view of an expansive ocean.] The ship continues to move towards its destination. Kanji Ike: The eternal summer ocean! The wide blue sky! It’s the middle of the Pacific! This is truly … a sea paradise! punch his right hand up in the air due to excitement. Kei Karuizawa: Look at that view! Kinda gets your heart racing, huh? Kikyō Kushida: It really is an amazing sight! Haruki Yamauchi: Aren’t you glad you didn’t get expelled? Ken Sudō: Yeah. It feels like a dream …. Kei Karuizawa: Isn’t the school so generous? Taking us out on this big cruise … Kikyō Kushida: Yeah! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The luxury cruise ship, Speranza. It contains first-class restaurants, a theater for live performances, pools, and various amusement facilities. There’s even a luxury spa. If I bought a ticket as an individual, it would likely cost a few hundred thousand. SCENE 3 [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. Inside. Swimsuit rental store.] Kushida, [[Kokoro Inogashira], and Mei-Yu Wang are browsing a swimsuit that suit their tastes. Inogashi checks out a yellow bikini. Kikyō Kushida looks at how she picks her wardrobe. Kokoro Inogashira: Wow, we can rent all these for free? Wang suddenly wanted to recommend a perfect suit for Kikyō Kushida. Mei-Yu Wang: Kikyō-chan, I think this suit would look great on you! Kikyō Kushida: Um, it might be a little daring… Wang gave Kikyō Kushida the suit. Mei-Yu Wang: Aw, come on, you’re on vacation! Kikyō Kushida: Hmmm … Kushida checks out the suit. SCENE 4 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Pool Area.] Wang serves the volleyball towards Kikyō Kushida’s side. Mei-Yu Wang: Kikyō-chan! Coming your way! Kikyō Kushida: Okay! Up we go! Kushida successfully blocks the ball. boys are watching these two physically beautiful girls as they bare their body under the bright sun. Kushida giggles. the four Argos members that are involves in [[Episode 7] are observing on the opposite side.] Kanji Ike: I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna tell Kushida-chan how I feel! Haruki Yamauchi: Are … are you serious? Ike stands up. The other three boys are being curious that what he has in mind. Kanji Ike: To do nothing and live a life of regret …. Ike removes his sunglasses while attempting to keep being cool. Kanji Ike: … would be pretty lame, huh? Sudō is touched by his manliness. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji puts on his best poker face. Ken Sudō: Ike … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Go on. Kanji Ike: Okay! Here I go! SCENE 5 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Veranda.] Ike and Kikyō Kushida, already wearing clothes, are facing one another. far away from this, Ike Kanji’s three friends are watching them at the sidelines. Kikyō Kushida: What is it, Ike-kun? Ike is being nervous but he clenches his fist to lessen the tension. Although he tried his best not to show it, he’s evidently blushing at Kikyō Kushida. Kanji Ike: Kushida-chan… Kikyō Kushida: Hmmm? Kanji Ike: C-C Ike is too nervous. He doesn’t know if he can confess to her properly. After several thinking, he immediately bows his head. Kanji Ike: Could I call you by your given name? Kushida is shocked by this development. Kanji Ike unbends his body and looks at Kikyō Kushida again. Kanji Ike: C-Can I? Can I call you Kikyō-chan? Kikyō Kushida: Sure! Can I call you Kanji-kun, then? Ike is more shocked to what’s happening. Unbeknownst to the viewers, it is not clear whether it is the caser where he immediately realized that this is not what he wanted to say or the other way around that he’s too happy on what’s happening. Either way, he turned into a stoic creature. Kikyō Kushida: Kanji-kun? Ike dropped on his knees. He puts his hands up in the air. Kanji Ike (Shouting): Whoah! Kikyō-chan! Kikyō-chan! Kikyō-chan! Kikyō Kushida: Kanji-kun? Haruki Yamauchi: That bastard. He pulled it off! Yamauchi looks proud to what Kanji Ike did. The same with Ken Sudō’s emotional reaction to the whole thing. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): All he did was to use her name. Sudō is immediately inspired. He stands up and faced Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. After such, Ken Sudō put his hands on Kiyotaka Ayanokōji’s shoulders. Ken Sudō (Shouting): Ayanokōji! What’s Horikita’s given name? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Huh? Sudō shake Kiyotaka Ayanokōji more intensively. Ken Sudō: Tell me Horikita’s given name right now! Sudō lets go of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I think it’s Suzune. Ken Sudō: Suzune … It’s cute. I like it. Okay! I’m gonna call her by her name, too! Uhm … S-Suzune … [With peace sign gesture.] Suzune, may I speak to you? ... [With another silly hand gesture] Suzune, let’s walk home together! [With a shocked gesture] ... Suzune, oh, how could you ... I never knew you were so bold, Suzune~! Haruki Yamauchi (Mumbling): Airi-chan. Airi-chan, Airi-chan ... [On loop.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What’s gotten into them? [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Sunbathing Area.] [[Rokusuke Kōenji] is under the pleasure of enjoying the view both of the ocean and himself. He picks up the mirror at the table near him.] Rokusuke Kōenji: Chuckles. Beautiful. SCENE 6 [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. High-Priced Restaurant Area.] roaming around the middle area of Speranza, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, and Haruki Yamauchi stumbled upon the restaurant area filled with students who garnered large amount of private points. Ken Sudō: Hey … Is this all free, too? Kanji Ike: You don’t think they’re gonna send us a bill later? Haruki Yamauchi: Well, all other classes are eating, so I guess it’s okay … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): We’re going to stick out like sore thumbs. Ken Sudō: I think we should go somewhere else Kanji Ike: Huh? Then where? Restaurant Waiter: Welcome. Would the gentlemen like a table for four? Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, and Haruki Yamauchi: Y-Yes … a while, these four boys were given a table and seats to dine in. It is also clearly scene from the background that some Class 1-A students are looking at their direction. Ken Sudō; Hey, what kinda food is this? Kanji Ike: ? With a fragrant herb sauce … Haruki Yamauchi: H-Hey, no big deal. Let’s just order whatever. while raising right hand. E-Excuse me! Can we order already? ‘Scuse me! Hey! Class 1-A students are quite disturbed and see Haruki Yamauchi’s gesture as nuisance. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Let’s just go- Yahiko Totsuka (Interrupting): You’re Class D, aren’t you? Ken Sudō: Yeah? So what if we are? Yahiko Totsuka: Listen to me. This restaurant is no place for garbage like you. Sudō stands up from his seat. Ken Sudō: Huh?!? Yahiko Totsuka: Garbage should be eating junk food. Go get yourselves some hamburgers. Sudō approached Yahiko Totsuka and grabbed his uniform like what Kiyotaka Ayanokōji did to Sae Chabashira in the earlier scene. Ken Sudō: You got something against hamburgers?! Kōhei Katsuragi: Yahiko. Katsuragi paused his eating and closed his eyes to set his tone and mood. Kōhei Katsuragi: Cease these ridiculous provocations. Yahiko Totsuka: Katsuragi-san… Kōhei Katsuragi: Although we are currently on vacation, we may still lose points for bad behavior. Site Navigation Category:Transcript